


Ritratto di mio fratello

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [non tiene conto dei fatti della S3]“Non credi di stare esagerando?” La voce di Andrés lo porta a sollevare il capo chino sulla scrivania da un numero di ore troppo alto perché possa quantificarlo con esattezza. “Non stai facendo i compiti. Nessuno ti metterà un voto per questo,Professore.”





	Ritratto di mio fratello

Cristobal Perez è seduto davanti a lui.

Di tanto in tanto si volta a lanciargli occhiate che suscitano un coro di risolini da parte dei loro compagni. Sergio si impone di non badarvi; aspetta semplicemente che Cristobal gli dia le spalle e che le risa tutt’intorno si spengano per tornare a concentrarsi sulla lezione.

Un giorno, durante l’ora di matematica, Cristobal gli strappa via gli occhiali con un gesto furtivo di cui l’insegnante non si accorge. Sergio potrebbe richiamare la sua attenzione, ma non lo fa. Le risate si leverebbero più alte, e più cattive; preferisce passare il resto dell'ora senza riuscire a vedere la lavagna che con la derisione altrui a risuonargli nelle orecchie.

Suona la campanella: lo stridore delle sedie trascinate lungo il pavimento e lo scalpiccio frenetico che lo segue annunciano lo svuotarsi dell’aula. Una sagoma nera si staglia davanti agli occhi inermi di Sergio; non può metterla a fuoco, eppure, in qualche modo, il ghigno che le torce la bocca quando reclama le sue lenti gli appare straordinariamente nitido.

“Prenditele da solo.”

Uno scatto secco, poi una piatta distesa di silenzio. A Sergio non resta che sperare che quella di Cristobal non fosse una mera provocazione e che i suoi occhiali siano davvero nei paraggi e non dentro a uno dei gabinetti del bagno o in mezzo alle sterpaglie del cortile su cui l'aula affaccia.

Avanza a tentoni, tastando tutte le superfici con cui viene a contatto. D’un tratto, il suo cammino incontra un ostacolo che non fa in tempo ad arginare: quando rovina verso il basso, Sergio non può nulla per evitare l’impatto tra il suo zigomo e lo spigolo del banco.

Fa male, ma è quel tipo di dolore che a Sergio non fa paura sopportare. Sa che svanirà e tanto gli basta.

La ricerca termina con il banco nell’angolo accanto alla finestra, il più lontano da quello occupato da Sergio. Inforcati gli occhiali, Sergio mette lo zaino in spalla e lascia la classe. Il corridoio è muto e deserto.

Andrés lo sta aspettando accanto al cancello che segna l’ingresso dell’istituto. Quando gli domanda cosa abbia fatto alla faccia, Sergio risponde di essere inciampato. Non è una bugia, dopotutto.

Sa che Andrés non lo deriderebbe, ma non è altrettanto sicuro del fatto che non lo riterrebbe un debole. Andrés è coraggioso, e sicuro di sé; non permetterebbe a nessuno di mettergli i piedi in testa.

Sergio sopporterebbe mille anni di scherno da parte del mondo intero pur di evitare un singolo attimo di biasimo proveniente da suo fratello.

Il giorno successivo, la sedia davanti al suo banco resta vuota. Lo sarà anche il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora.

È passata una settimana quando Cristobal torna a scuola, un vistoso cerotto a coprirgli il naso e l’aura di spudoratezza completamente dissolta.

Non si volterà mai più a guardarlo.

*

Papà non c’è quando Sergio torna a casa con il suo primo dieci. Papà non c’è mai, sempre impegnato con i mille lavoretti che gli permettono di sbarcare il lunario, e Sergio è troppo piccolo per capire la differenza tra assenza ed abbandono e non fargliene una colpa.

Papà non c’è, ma c’è Andrés. È da lui che Sergio va per ricevere la gratificazione di cui ha bisogno; gli porge il foglio con un orgoglio grande come il mondo e Andrés lo ricompensa con un sorriso fiero che fa sentire Sergio un gigante.

“E bravo il mio professore” gli dice, rilasciandogli una pacca affettuosa, e per Sergio non ha più alcuna importanza che papà non sia lì ad esprimere la sua soddisfazione: quella di Andrés è più che sufficiente.

*

“L’arte veniva usata a fini propagandistici da tutti i regimi totalitari. In particolare, nella Germania di Hitler---”

“È così che c’è scritto?”

La voce di Andrés fa breccia nel muro di concentrazione dietro cui Sergio è barricato. “Di che parli?” domanda, distogliendo lo sguardo dal manuale di storia contemporanea.

“Il tuo libro dice che Hitler usava l’arte per fare propaganda?”

Sergio lancia un’occhiata alle pagine, come alla ricerca di una conferma. “Sì” risponde alla fine “Goebbels fu nominato ministro della propaganda proprio per--”

“Nei diari di Goebbels è scritto che Hitler trovò il tempo per l’arte anche durante le campagne militari più impegnative a cui il Reich prese parte. Per sua stessa ammissione, il giorno più felice della sua vita sarebbe stato quello in cui avrebbe potuto accantonare le incombenze politiche per dedicarvisi a pieno.”

“Sai perché sognava di fare della Germania la potenza dominante d’Europa? Perché, realizzato quel progetto, avrebbe potuto fondare uno Stato culturale germanico in cui le arti avessero un ruolo di primo piano e dove lui stesso potesse costruire edifici, organizzare mostre d’arte e promuovere la musica, la pittura e la scultura che amava.”

“Per Hitler l’arte non era un mezzo: era il fine.” Andrés si ferma, tutta l’enfasi della sua voce a confluire in quella che, alle orecchie di Sergio, suona a tutti gli effetti come una professione di fede. “L’estetica conta, Sergio: non dimenticarlo mai.”

*

Andrés non piange quando gli riferiscono la notizia della morte di loro padre. Non lo fa nemmeno al funerale. Sergio lo sa perché cerca continuamente il suo sguardo, durante la funzione, sperando di trovarvi un appiglio, qualcosa di familiare in mezzo alle parole vuote dell’omelia e alle sagome anonime che riempiono i banchi della chiesa.

Ma è inutile: Andrés tiene gli occhi lontani dai suoi, fissi su un punto indefinito dinanzi a sé. Potrebbe trattarsi del prete o di uno scorcio dell’altare o, forse, della corona di fiori che decora il legno della cassa. Il suo profilo è freddo, impassibile; impenetrabile. Al termine della cerimonia riceve le condoglianze con compostezza e si premura di ringraziare ad uno ad uno i presenti per la loro partecipazione.

Non sembra in lutto. Non sembra nemmeno umano.

Una settimana dopo, Andrés non ha ancora versato una lacrima. Ogni volta che Sergio si infila sotto le coperte e un nodo gli serra la gola al ricordo della buonanotte di papà, si sforza di mandarlo giù. Si dice che deve essere forte come Andrés. Non ci riesce, e piange in silenzio per non svegliare il fratello che dorme nel letto accanto al suo.

Un giorno, rincasa prima del previsto a causa dell'assenza del professor Jimenez. Si aspetta di venir accolto dal silenzio della casa vuota e invece si imbatte in un rumore che si fa più nitido a mano mano che Sergio si inoltra nel corridoio di raccordo tra l’ingresso e il resto delle stanze; lo ha percorso quasi interamente quando realizza che si tratta dell'eco di singhiozzi strozzati.

Inseguendo la scia del suono, Sergio viene condotto sulla soglia della cucina. Quando sbircia oltre lo stipite, attraverso lo spiraglio formato dalla porta socchiusa, trova Andrés con la testa poggiata sulla superficie del tavolo e le dita infilate tra i capelli, a stringerseli con qualcosa di dolorosamente simile alla disperazione.

L’immagine gli risulta sbagliata, totalmente surreale; lo congela sul posto e gli blocca il respiro in gola. Osservandola, nota accanto al capo di Andrés quello che sembra essere il bordo di un pezzo di carta. Da quell'angolazione, non capisce se sia un foglio o un ritaglio di giornale.

Quando Andrés si alza, Sergio sgattaiola in camera sua per non farsi scoprire. Aspetta di sentire i passi di Andrés levarsi prima di tornare in cucina.

Il rettangolo di carta è ancora lì; è una fotografia.

Ritrae lui e Andres insieme a loro padre.

*

“Sono passato in ufficio stamattina: volevo farti un saluto.” Andrés resta impassibile davanti alla notizia, come se il castello di bugie da lui eretto non fosse appena stato demolito. “Non ci lavora nessun Andrés de Fonollosa, lì.”

Ancora nessuna spiegazione. Poco male: Sergio è disposto a prendersi con la forza tutto quello che c’è da sapere. “Da dove prendi i soldi?” Se mettere Andrés alle strette è l’unico modo per estorcergli la verità, non gli darà via di scampo. “Li rubi, non è vero?”

“Perché ci tieni tanto a saperlo?” Tutto a un tratto, la maschera di Andrés si sfalda. Sergio è troppo abituato a vedergliela addosso per non rendersene immediatamente conto. Le crepe si aprono formando un reticolo che ne fende l’intera superficie; non è luce, però, quella che lasciano trapelare. “Perché hai bisogno di dividere il mondo in buoni e cattivi? Di sapere a quale fazione appartiene il tuo amato fratello? E dimmi, Sergio, dov’era collocato papà, nel tuo _patetico_ schemino?”

Sergio aggrotta la fronte, una strana agitazione a dimenarglisi sottopelle. “Che cosa c’entra papà adesso?”

“Sai da dove provenivano le storie che ti raccontava?” La voce di Andrés si riempie di qualcosa che Sergio non riesce ad identificare, una specie di stanchezza che la rende bassa e monocorde. “Sai com’è morto?”

“È--- è rimasto ucciso in una rapina. Era in coda per ritirare lo stipendio e---”

“Era il ladro.”

Inizialmente, la rivelazione è un ammasso di suoni senza significato, qualcosa che la mente di Sergio è incapace di assorbire. Prima che abbia il tempo di riuscirci, Andrés riprende a parlare.

“Gli servivano soldi per acquistare le medicine. Le mie medicine.” Andrés esita. Anche questo è insolito, tanto quanto vederlo perdere il controllo e lasciar scorrere le emozioni all’esterno. “Ho una malattia degenerativa. Non esiste cura. Potrei morire domani o tra sei mesi o tra anni. Non so quanto tempo mi resti, ma so che non lo passerò a farmi sfruttare come un animale da soma. Non farò parte del loro esercito di schiavi, non arrancherò fino al giorno in cui finirò inchiodato ad un letto senza nemmeno poter---”

Il resto delle parole gli resta incastrato in gola. Al loro posto subentra un silenzio fitto, che s’innalza come una barriera tra di loro.

“Denunciami, se ti fa sentire meglio. Scrivi il mio nome nella lista dei cattivi. Ma non pensare che sia tutto così semplice.”

Sergio tiene gli occhi incollati alla schiena di Andrés fino a quando la sua figura non scompare oltre la soglia; soltanto allora, si accorge di avere le guance bagnate di lacrime.

*

Quella sera, Sergio viene accolto da una tavola ricoperta di cibo e sangria.

“Che ci fai qui?”

“Anch’io sono felice di vederti, fratellino.”

Si è sforzato di rendere il rifugio impenetrabile, ma, evidentemente, per chi da anni si accaparra diamanti e gioielli in barba ai più sofisticati sistemi di sicurezza del paese eludere le sue trappole dev’esser stato come rubare le caramelle a un bambino - oppure è stato accorto ed è Andrés che resta sempre un passo avanti a lui a prescindere dal terreno su cui si gioca la sfida.

Forse sarebbe il caso di chiedergli come abbia fatto, per apportare le dovute migliorie ed evitare incursioni meno gradite. Qualcosa, però, induce Sergio a desistere. Non sa esattamente cosa, ma sa che, in qualche modo, ha a che fare con quella tavola imbandita e col sorriso storto messo su in tutta fretta da Andrés quando la domanda ha palesato la sua presenza. Un attimo prima, quel sorriso non era lì; al suo posto c’era qualcosa che Andrés gli sta volutamente tenendo nascosto.

“Hai un posto in cui lavarti le mani o contaminerai la mia arte con i tuoi batteri?”

Il rifugio ha soltanto qualcosa che gli assomiglia, uno sgabuzzino munito di water e di un vecchio lavandino scheggiato dalle crepe. Sergio ne usufruisce e si mettono a tavola.

Sergio prova a informare Andrés su come procede la progettazione del piano, ma lui cambia argomento e Sergio evita di insistere, seguendo la direzione che Andrés decide di dare alla conversazione. Parlano di tutto: dell’ultimo colpo messo a segna da Andrés, del maledetto Barcellona che continua a monopolizzare la Liga, di cose di poco conto. Ridono come non facevano da tanto. Andrés racconta di quando papà lo ha portato a pesca per la prima volta, della canna che gli ficcò in mano e che lo superava notevolmente in altezza; beve, non abbastanza da ubriacarsi ma abbastanza perché Sergio noti che sta superando il limite che è solito imporsi.

Se non sei lucido non sei in controllo, e Andrés non si è mai permesso una cosa del genere. 

Quando Sergio si alza per sparecchiare, Andrés lo imita; è a quel punto che lo abbraccia. In un primo momento, Sergio si sente come paralizzato. Per quanto scavi nella memoria, non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che Andrés si è concesso uno slancio simile.

È perché quella volta non esiste: Andrés non lo ha mai abbracciato prima. Sergio vorrebbe essere contento di quella manifestazione d’affetto, eppure, tutto ciò che avverte è un malessere che si fa più intenso a mano a mano che la stretta delle braccia di Andrés si serra attorno a lui; una specie di freddo che viene da dentro.

“Cos’ha detto il medico?”

Andrés indietreggia e abbozza un sorriso che si cristallizza sulla bocca senza raggiungere gli occhi; Sergio non credeva che avrebbe mai visto tanta tristezza, in un sorriso. “Che sto una favola.”

Come per un accordo tacitamente stipulato, entrambi si aggrappano a quella bugia.

*

“È per Hitler?” A quelle parole, Andrés lo inchioda con due occhi fermi e impenetrabili. “Il nome che hai scelto.”

Dietro la domanda si agita lo spettro di una vecchia conversazione fatta quando erano soltanto Sergio ed Andrés, senza identità celate dietro a una maschera e a un nome fittizio. Sembrano passati cento anni da allora; le verità su cui quel Sergio credeva che la realtà fosse edificata sono state abbattute una ad una, come alberi il cui tronco viene brutalmente reciso. Quelle convinzioni appaiono come orme cancellate dal passaggio delle onde, simulacri di cui resta soltanto una carcassa carbonizzata.

È successo lo stesso anche alla fantomatica classificazione in cui Sergio impacchettava le persone. Ora sa che, nel grande schema delle cose, ognuno si schiera dove viene disposto e non dove vorrebbe essere o meriterebbe di stare.

Nonostante questo, Sergio sente che la risposta di Andrés farà pendere l’ago della bilancia da una parte o dall’altra. È qualcosa che trascende i concetti di bene e di male; qualcosa che riguarda loro due e basta.

“Monaco” dice Andrés “Monaco” ripete, davanti al suo cipiglio confuso “Era quella la città di Hitler, Sergio, non Berlino. Un professore dovrebbe saperlo.”

Sergio avverte il principio di un sorriso pizzicargli gli angoli della bocca.

*

“Colpiscimi.”

L’ordine è secco, e perentorio, impermeabile a qualsiasi tipo di replica.

“Cosa?”

“Colpiscimi” ripete Andrés, offrendogli il viso.

Il cipiglio sul viso di Sergio si fa più profondo. “Non voglio colpirti” replica, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. A giudicare dallo sguardo duro che Andrés gli riserva, non lo è affatto.

“Perché? Perché sei troppo debole? Troppo _vigliacco_?” chiede Andrés, il veleno che scorre nelle sue parole. Sergio si dice che non è reale; che è soltanto una delle sue messinscene. È come quando fingeva di non soffrire per la morte di papà anche se aveva il cuore spezzato. “È per questo che ci ho pensato io, a punire Cristobal. Perché tu non ne saresti stato capace. Gli avresti permesso di continuare ad insultarti ancora e ancora e ancora, senza muovere un dito. Ce l’hai almeno un pizzico di amor proprio, Sergio? O sei soltanto---”

Il resto delle parole viene inghiottito dal pugno che Sergio sferra quasi senza rendersene conto. Andrés lo incassa traballando appena, un rivolo di sangue che gli scorre dalla narice fino all’arcata del labbro superiore.

Sergio ritrae il braccio e schiaccia le nocche doloranti contro il palmo della mano sinistra. Bruciano da morire. Per qualche motivo, è convinto che la sensazione gli rimarrà impressa sulla pelle per sempre.

“Perché sei mio fratello” dice, con una rabbia rivolta ad entrambi. “Ma sei anche uno stronzo.”

Andrés strofina via il sangue con il dorso della mano. La soddisfazione è l’unica cosa che Sergio riesce a leggere sul suo viso. Se ne sta lì, annidata compostamente nei tratti del suo volto, così diversa dal tumulto che Sergio è sicuro d’avere stampato in faccia.

“Lì dentro non dovrà fare alcuna differenza il fatto che io sia tuo fratello, Sergio: tienilo bene a mente.”

*

Calcoli, ipotesi, direttive, soluzioni di emergenza: una quantità infinita di numeri e lettere riversati su carta, scarabocchiati su fogli affastellati in maniera solo in apparenza confusionaria. In realtà, Sergio ha ben presente quello che è scritto su ognuno di essi. Nella sua mente è tutto perfettamente in ordine, ogni singola tessera del mosaico posizionata al suo posto. Eppure, sente che non è abbastanza; che, impegnandosi, può ancora migliorarne l’incastro.

“Non credi di stare esagerando?” La voce di Andrés lo porta a sollevare il capo chino sulla scrivania da un numero di ore troppo alto perché possa quantificarlo con esattezza. “Non stai facendo i compiti. Nessuno ti metterà un voto per questo, Professore.”

“Bisogna essere metodici; calcolare tutte le variabili.” Sergio si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, sondando il mare di scartoffie che si estende davanti ai suoi occhi. Su quei fogli c’è molto più di quanto vi ha appuntato: ci sono sogni e speranze e ideali, il sudore e i sacrifici di suo padre; quelli di chi si sporca le mani per rimuovere il marcio da cui le persone sono sommerse ogni giorno. “Il piano dev’essere perfetto.”

Andrés prende posto di fronte a lui e lo squadra in silenzio. Sono passati anni, eppure, al cospetto del suo sguardo, Sergio si sente ancora quel bambino insicuro che bramava la sua approvazione.

“Lo sarà.”

*

È tutto pronto: la squadra è stata addestrata, ogni minimo dettaglio meticolosamente rifinito.

Sergio è convinto che sia il massimo che si potesse ottenere. Il migliore dei piani possibili, però, resta comunque lontano anni luce dal piano perfetto.

“È pericoloso.”

“Hai calcolato tutte le variabili.”

“Sai benissimo che è impossibile azzerare i rischi.”

“Siamo disposti a correrli.” Non è di quello che si tratta. Andrés _lo sa_. “Io sono disposto a correrli.”

“Disposto---” Lo sa, ma è troppo abituato a usare le bugie come armi perché Sergio possa sperare che tiri fuori la verità di sua sponte. “---o contento di correrli?”

Andrés lo guarda come se fosse di vetro; fragile, e trasparente. Sergio è consapevole di essere sempre apparso così ai suoi occhi.

“Vuoi sapere se vado lì per morire prima del tempo?”

Negare non servirebbe: Andrés ha già visto tutto quello che c’era da vedere.

“Per bocca di Werther, Goethe descrive il suicidio come un atto di forza e di coraggio, al pari della liberazione di un popolo dall’oppressione di un tiranno. Con tutto il rispetto, la reputo un’emerita stronzata.” Andrés ingolla un lungo sorso di vino, gustandoselo a fondo mentre gli scorre giù per la gola. È un gesto spavaldo, e deciso, come un canto di rivolta o una dichiarazione di guerra. “Uscirò di lì con i soldi. E mi godrò fino all’ultimo centesimo.”

Che sia vero o meno, crederci è un sollievo che Sergio ha bisogno di concedersi.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Per conferme e/o ulteriori approfondimenti sul rapporto tra la figura di Hitler e l’arte consiglio il testo _Hitler e il potere dell’estetica_ di Frederic Spotts, da cui ho attinto io stessa;  
2\. Stando al racconto fatto dal Professore a Raquel, era lui il figlio malato alle cui cure il padre doveva provvedere. Quello secondo cui, in realtà, si trattava di Berlino è un mio head canon;  
3\. "Per bocca di Werther, Goethe descrive il suicidio come un atto di forza e di coraggio, al pari della liberazione di un popolo dall’oppressione di un tiranno." Il riferimento è a _I dolori del giovane Werther_.


End file.
